Besos sabor a fucsia
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Y en el noviazgo que ellos experimentan, Ashido reclama toda la atención de Sero cuando ambos se encuentran juntos. Sero no está para nada disgustado, igual toda su atención siempre la tiene ella cada que pueden darse un descanso de sus otras actividades. En su propio mundo, ambos pueden disfrutar de canciones de las que no entienden nada y sumirse en la sensualidad de la melodía.


**Está esta canción que últimamente suena mucho en la radio. Es en español, así que igual esto está muy rebuscado, pero apelaré a la globalización gracias al internet y no daré muchas más explicaciones. Ya que esto es nada más un esbozo, usando de inspiración sólo una de las frases de la canción, probablemente venga más adelante una segunda parte. Que sería una historia post coito. (?) Damn. Eso es lo qué pasa cuando** _La mujer que bota fuego **de** Manuel Medrano ft. Natalia Jiménez _**te inspira con ellos. ¡Arriba el SeroAshi!**

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Besos sabor a fucsia**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Ashido entrecierra los ojos, su mirada y atención completamente centrada en él, Sero. Que la ignora.

Él la ignora. Ella lo siente así. Se siente ignorada, puesto que él está con los audífonos puestos. Lo que quiere decir que no la está oyendo. Y podrá estar viéndola o muy pendiente de sus manos entrelazadas. O bastante cómodo con ella sentada entre sus piernas, ella usándolas como un especie de nido. Refugiándose en él, con él, con sus piernas y así ambos guardando el calor en aquellas épocas friolentas.

Puede tenerle sus ojos en ella o no, puede tener su tacto y hacerle caricias ocasionales o no. Tal vez su aroma podría estar llegándole y él se estuviera llenando los pulmones de este. Pero no la estaba oyendo. Y sino la estaba oyendo, en ese momento que quiere tener su atención, significa que no la está atendiendo bien. Para nada bien.

Al único sentido que le disculpaba no tener puesto siempre en ella, al que le permitía darse descansos largos de ella, era al del gusto. Por obvias razones.

Pero sino la iba a escuchar, que al menos entonces pusiera a trabajar el sentido del gusto para sustituir su atención del oído.

No, eso estaba mal. Incluso si él tratara de sustituirlo así, Ashido no permitiría que entonces no pusiera todos sus sentidos en ella. No lo dejaría besarla si no se iba a concentrar en primera instancia por completo en ella. Le arrancaría los audífonos.

Antes de dejarle hacerlo se los arrancaría de los oídos.

Ah. Y, entonces, ¿por qué no va y se los arranca ya? Eso estaría bien para hacer. Era buena idea. Lo es.

Pero primero quiere que él se de cuenta, solo, de lo que está haciendo mal. Es decir, supuestamente están viendo algún programa. O ella lo está viendo. Estaba, porque ahora sólo lo mira a él, incrédula, de que sea así como se esté comportando.

Es un idiota. Y va golpearlo por serlo. Debería estar viendo la televisión con ella, no fingiendo hacerlo, incluso cuando la serie se despliegue con sus diálogos puestos en subtítulos, siendo su idioma original el inglés. Practicaban, supuestamente, la audición del idioma. El entenderlo para las lecciones de Present Mic. Había sido la idea de Sero cuando se habían preguntado qué deberían hacer esa tarde.

Para atraer su atención, tira de sus manos entrelazadas, la de él con la de ella. No funciona. Al menos no como Ashido hubiera querido. Recibe un pequeño apretón en respuesta, una mirada y una breve sonrisa. Distraída. Después, nada más.

Ve cómo Sero mueve los labios, murmurando algo que ella no alcanza a entender. Con fastidio, se los queda mirando fijamente; su curiosidad haciéndola tratar de entender lo que gesticula, sus sentimientos por él consiguiéndole un rubor que se le instala en las mejillas. No rechaza el llamado inexistente y en un parpadeo Ashido ya le ha robado un beso de la boca. Satisfecha, se vuelve a sentar en su lugar. Ella le regala una sonrisa coqueta a él. Y Sero, quieto, pasmado, apenas alcanzando a comprender, le regresa una casi sonrisa, su rostro también pareciéndose mucho al de alguien acalorado. Él se pasa la lengua por los labios, como queriendo disfrutar el rastro de los de ella en los de él. Y una risa torpe se le escapa en su voz.

Sero deshace el embrollo de sus manos y pasa a moverle los cabellos de la frente sin motivo alguno. Ashido sonríe, encantada con tener su atención. Se le olvida que Sero todavía sigue con los auriculares puestos. Se lo recuerda cuando vuelve a perder la atención de él, su mirada, que de pronto vuelve a tenerla puesta en la pantalla. Sigue farfullando, sin enterarse, la letra de la canción que escucha, además.

Y Ashido, desesperada, le arranca uno de los audífonos al fin. Trata de llevárselo ella misma al oído, pero Sero la detiene a la mitad. Aguantándose apenas las ganas de golpearlo, lo reta con la mirada. —¿Se puede saber qué tanto escuchas? —pregunta, de mala manera. Disgustada. Malhumorada.

Sero alza una de sus cejas, curveando la otra hacia abajo. Y su gesto, incrédulo, extrañado, hace que a Ashido le hierva la sangre. Tanto de rabia como de vergüenza. ¿Pero de qué se trataba eso?

—Ah. Una canción —es su vaga primer respuesta. Ashido le clava la mirada, ojos entornados. Y Sero aparta la suya, con rapidez, asaltado por una sutil vergüenza. —Es- ¿quieres oírla? —se quita del oído el audífono que todavía traía puesto y da una sonrisa apenada. Ashido no le responde, ni siquiera mueve un solo músculo de su expresión de antes y él tiene que cerrar los ojos para evitar ponerlos en blanco. Respira. Y con sonrisa más confiada, la jala hacia él sorpresivamente. Antes de que se mueva ella de vuelta a su lugar, se pone de pie y la rodea para ponerse detrás de ella en el lugar que había estado ocupando. Desde atrás, la rodea con sus brazos por la cintura y la atrae de nueva cuenta hacia él acomodando sus piernas debajo de las de ella.

Ashido trata de poner resistencia, forcejeando con él cuando la atrae, pero las cosquillas que le hace por el movimiento de sus manos en sus costados la hacen tener que ceder rápidamente. De todas maneras el berrinche es sólo un juego de ella para obtener su atención y ya que la tiene no puede estar tanto tiempo fingiendo molestia. Además, él la atrapa. Y se siente tan bien, no solo encontrarse entre sus brazos, sino que él le deje pequeños besos en el cuello y el hombro. Se enrojece, reprimiendo sus escalofríos y suspiros, porque no es como que se encuentren tan solos ahí. Igual, nadie parece estar muy pendiente de ellos, porque hacerlo mucho a veces se vuelve incómodo a sabiendas de lo cariñosos que se pueden llegar a poner.

—Ten —indica, pasándole uno de sus auriculares —, Ashido.

Ella apenas lo voltea a ver y recibe un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Sero y ella comparten una mirada, antes de ella volver la cara al frente, colocándose el audífono, y entonces recostarse en él, una sonrisa contenta en su boca. La música comienza casi de inmediato, él habiendo esperado a que se acomodara.

La voz que la recibe, luego luego, canta en su oído palabras que no entiende. En un idioma distinto. La tonada es relajante incluso así y ella no reconoce ni una sola palabra del inglés, la otra lengua que se ha vuelto tan indispensable de aprender fuera de la materna para cualquiera. Sorprendida, y curiosa también, se vuelve un poco a Sero, mirándolo de reojo. —¿Qué es eso?

Sero le regresa la mirada, algo perdido por todavía unos cuantos segundos, antes de reaccionar. —Ah. Es español. Suena curioso, ¿verdad?

Ashido no responde, primero, distraída por la voz masculina y el cambio que hace a una femenina en la canción. —¡Fucsia...! —alcanza a entender, familiarizada, un poco, con el nombre de aquel color. Leído en etiquetas de algunos productos tanto pinta uñas como pinta labios. Extranjeros, al parecer. —¿Se refiere al color?

—Uhm. No sé... —dice, encogiéndose un poco de hombros —no entiendo lo que dice... —, con honestidad, admite que, incluso si ha estado escuchando y balbuceando, no capta ni media palabra. Ashido se lo vuelve a mirar, divertida, fingiendo gesto incrédulo. —¿Qué? —Sero le regresa la mirada, sin entender la suya.

—¿Me estás diciendo —comienza ella, el inicio de una risa asomándose por sus palabras —que has estado escuchando esto, y no sólo eso, cantándolo —recalca, para sorpresa de Sero—, sin siquiera entender —para ese momento, Ashido sonríe tan grande, que simplemente se ve obligada a hacer una pausa y tomar aire antes de poder volver a hablar —lo que cantas?

Nada más ella termina, Sero se la queda mirando por su lado en silencio, con mirada de expectación, como si no entendiera la pregunta. Ashido entonces revienta en carcajadas. Sero abre más los ojos sosteniéndola, todavía, y frunciendo el ceño por lo que parece entender que ella se está riendo de él. Hace una mueca, que se transforma en sonrisa, viendo la ironía del asunto de ella riéndose de él, precisamente por algo como eso. —Perdón, tú... —Sero comienza al igual que ella, con el mismo tono de voz de risa conteniéndose —en serio, tú, ¿te estás riendo de mi, por cantar una canción, de la que no entiendo lo que canto?

Ashido, entre risas, asiente con la cabeza. —¡SÍ! —como si estuviera muy orgullosa, antes que avergonzada. Sero se comienza a reír también por cómo es que ella no pierde la seguridad y su confianza en sí misma. Le encanta, admite para él en algún rincón de su cabeza. Y si se ríe es tanto por lo irónico que parece aquello, como por la facilidad que tiene para contagiarse de ella con sus risas y alegría.

Atrapada entre sus brazos, Sero la estrecha suavemente, consiguiéndole hacer más gracia o cosquillas a ella, que pegando un chillido aumenta sus risas, revolviéndose en los brazos de él. Siguen riéndose entre ellos nada más porque sí, sin querer, molestando a sus demás compañeros que les censuran; porque ellos sí están muy metidos en la serie de televisión norteamericana, atentos a ella y tratando de escucharla. Aún así, siguen riéndose aunque yendo a bajar más su volumen hasta que se ven reprimidos por completo, aunque sin abandonar sus sonrisas y unas cuantas risas suaves.

Se relajan y tratan de recuperar el aliento.

—Vamos a ver... —apoyándose en el hombro de Ashido, para ver por encima de este en su teléfono, Sero abre el navegador y en este inicia la búsqueda de la letra, con todo y traducción. Ashido también mira, curiosa y cuando se despliega la traducción que se lee muy torpe ante sus ojos, pronto abandona la idea de tratar de entenderlo. —Dice algo de un sabor a fucsia...

—Es el color. Estoy segura.

Ella no lo está, en realidad. Porque no entiende cómo es que se puede saborear un color y si es así, quizá es que está malinterpretándolo y « fucsia » a lo mejor es otra cosa. Si tuviera que decirlo, el fucsia es uno de sus colores favoritos. Mismo que el purpura, otro color demasiado atrayente para ella.

La melodía todavía suena en su oído y se le antoja de pronto cautivadora, entendiendo el motivo por el que Sero lo estaría escuchando, incluso si no entendía ni jota. En el calorcito que se siente por estar entre los brazos de él, se encoge buscando mayor cobijo. Deja caer sus párpados, sumiéndose en la sensualidad de los acordes reproducidos en su oído. Sero sigue leyendo la traducción, abstrayéndose en su intento de darle sentido a las palabras.

 _« Del sabor a fucsia que tienen tus besos »_

Sero se vuelve a mirarla y se queda atrapado con la perfecta visión de ella relajada entre sus brazos. Su rostro lleno de vida, de los colores naturales tan llamativos y resaltados con la sensación en la que Ashido se encuentra sumida, de estarse dando un gustito, que la complace mucho. Oyéndola tararear bajito la melodía, con su voz que siempre le ha encantado tanto, incluso cuando suele usarla más para pegar chillidos que cualquier otra persona normal. Y que nunca atina una buena nota a la hora de cantar, siempre que se entusiasma y grita más que otra cosa las letras de canciones.

Su boca. Sus labios. Que ya ha tenido el gusto de conocer y comprobar el sabor de ellos. De guardarse, con su sabor único, una nueva categoría. Ahí, entre todos los sabores dulces que ha llegado a paladear, archivado el especial que tiene ella. Sabor a ella. Sabor Ashido. Mina.

Sero no se da cuenta, pero se pasa la lengua por los labios. Y ya habiendo antes escuchado y ensayado por debajo las letras de la canción sin usar la voz, trata de guiarse por la voz de ella, tarareando, y se le acerca al oido, sin aviso previo, murmurando esa frase especifica en el momento justo. Cree. Falla en su coordinación con la música que Ashido escucha por el otro oido. También en la pronunciación, de un torpe idioma desconocido. Pero nada de eso importa. Que Ashido lo ha escuchado y acaba, ello, desplegando en ella una corriente, toda la piel poniéndosele de gallina. El corazón casi se le escapa del pecho con un latido. E inmediatamente, se pone colorada.

Para ella haciéndosele la sensación más remotamente excitante el escucharlo usar palabras en un idioma desconocido y su voz en un susurro. Presiona sus piernas juntas, se muerde el labio y aún así es incapaz de reprimir un jadeo.

—Juh, creo que no lo he dicho bien... —Sero parece, por su parte, mucho más preocupado con su pésima pronunciación. Tampoco es que haya cantado, porque él es tan malo como ella a la hora de cantar, pero ni siquiera es que en la canción suene a que la voz masculina esté cantando y el solo pronunciarlo así, murmullo discreto, a Ashido le ha puesto los pelos de punta. Se ha alterado. Y en medio de su alteración, le da un buen codazo. —¡Ay, ¿tan malo fue!?

—¡No! —Ashido contesta, espontáneamente, incapaz de mentir y revolviéndose en sus nervios alterados. Sero arquea una ceja, confundido, cuando de pronto ella se hace hacia el frente tratando de alejarse de él. No la retiene y ella sale disparada hacia el otro lado del sofá. —Digo, ¡sí! ¿Qué ha sido eso? —ni siquiera se vuelve a él, pero luego sí lo hace y aún así le aparta la mirada pronto —¡ni siquiera le has dado al momento!

—Ah, ¿es así? —menciona él, sin llegar a entender. Trata de encontrarle la mirada que le huye.

—¡No- ¡Sí! ¡es así!

Sero, viéndola toda alterada, trata de acercarse a ella. —Ashido, espera, ¿qué- —pero ella nada más lo ve hacerlo, salta en el sillón, poniéndose de pie, perdiendo el equilibrio y yéndose de espaldas fuera de este. Sero corre a tratar de atraparla, lanzando su cinta, demasiado tarde quizá, porque igual esta no logra pegarse a nada más que al sofá. Él también trata de ponerse de pie y casi se cae igual, cuando ella se yergue —¡estoy bie- —y ambos pierden el equilibrio cuando él se abraza a ella y tira de ambos hacia atrás, tratando de estabilizarse. Con resultados catastróficos. Ambos se caen y quedan patas arriba en el espacio del frente del sofá, con Ashido envuelta en los brazos de Sero.

—Ay...

Mina ahoga una exclamación. —¡Sero! ¿¡Estás bien?! —rápidamente, usa sus manos para levantar su propio peso un poco de encima de él y mirarlo.

—Por suerte, le hemos quitado la mesa del frente. Que si no...

—¡Su puta suerte nada! ¡Decídanse si van a estarse de asquerosos con sus cursilerías a no hacer pendejadas que sino uno de los dos acabará descalabrado!

—Anda, mamá se ha enojado —Kaminari se ríe de lo lindo sin importarle de manera salvaje el modo en que esto provocaría a Bakugou.

—¡Te voy a-

Sero que todavía seguía murmurando entre quejas y gemidos ahogados alguna que otra maldición, no sabía lo que iba con sus amigos. Y Ashido, angustiada, tampoco es que le pudiera prestar atención a nadie que no fuera Sero. —Cariño...

—Ahh. Estoy bien, estoy bien, nena —se apresura a responder él, en cuanto identifica el tono de preocupación en su voz.

Con expresión llena de culpabilidad, Ashido aprieta sus manos en el pecho de él, mirándolo a los ojos en busca de cualquier rastro de mentira o enfado, porque todo aquello había sido culpa suya. —¿Seguro?

Pero Sero no le reclama nada. Nunca lo haría, sin que fuera con intenciones de advertirle que tuviera cuidado, cuando ella de impulsiva y despistada iba a hacer cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza. —Sí, sí —contrario a eso, de un momento a otro, parece conmovido y buscando confortarla la agarra por los hombros para comenzar a frotarle los brazos con cariño—. Ha sido una pequeña caída, no te preocupes —le sonríe, una sonrisa cálida. Antes de que su propia preocupación se abra paso en su mirada—. Más importante aún, ¿qué hay de ti? —Ashido abre la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada Sero la censura con la mirada para que lo deje terminar. Ella lo entiende de las tantas que suele hacérselo así, igual, y se queda callada, aunque todavía un poco a regañadientes; cede más fácil que otras veces porque aún se siente mal por todo—. Te caíste. Dos veces. Y esta última por mi culpa, aunque al menos no has caído en algo tan rígido como el suelo esta vez... —a lo último, una risilla comienza a asomarse en su voz, cargada de pena.

Ashido también comienza a reírse, guiada por la risa que hace él. También es una silenciosa risa tímida y mueve sus manos en el pecho de él, acariciándolo sin ser totalmente consciente. —Sí. Era lo que estaba diciendo, ¡estoy bien! —asegura, dando unas cuantas cabezadas como si aquello le diera más veracidad a sus palabras. Se detiene entonces para mirarlo, luego sonriendo, burlonamente—. Aunque si lo que quieres decir con eso último es que caer en ti ha hecho mi caída más suave, no puedo decirte que sea así porque tú no estás... —tarde, Ashido se da cuenta de lo que está por decir.

Tarde, se recuerda a ella misma que tiene sus manos puestas en su torso. Firme. Bien formado. Y lo que recuerda antes que había escuchado en su voz que le había parecido tan _sensual_...

Ashido se pone repentinamente roja mientras Sero solo se la queda mirando, otra vez, sin entender. Sin captarlo bien. Pero, algo divertido con su expresión, no puede reprimir a su boca de que se forme en una sonrisa pícara. —¿No estoy...?

—Suave... —se le escapa a ella y para cubrirse en su nerviosismo, lo golpea. Una vez más.

—¡Ey! —se queja él, medio riéndose, medio confuso.

—¡Eso! ¿Ves? Estás tú muy- muy- — _no_ , no hay forma de arreglar lo que ha comenzado a decir. Ashido acaba por darse cuenta.

Entonces Sero lo comprende. Lo que quiere decirle. Y aunque por una parte se siente en verdad más que halagado, sobre todo por ser ella la que se lo (casi) dice, su cabeza bloquea todo en aquel momento y súbitamente cambia de tema. Mala de él, que lo primero que se le ocurre es recordar la canción esa que había estado tratando de aprender a cantar. Deletreando un idioma diferente e incomprensible. Pero del que había atrapado una sola frase, que se le ha quedado en la cabeza.

En silencio, observa a Mina y su mirada se queda en sus labios. Recuerda que en ocasiones ella se los colorea, con esas pinturas para labios que a los chicos no solían interesarles sino hasta que estaban puestos en la boca de una chica. Funcionaba bien, perfectamente, para eso de llamar la atención y hacerlos resaltar si es que el color entre piel y boca no difería demasiado. La boca de Mina no resaltaba mucho porque su color era apenas más suave que el del resto de su cara. Y aún así, a Sero siempre se le antojaba el besarla.

—Sí es... ¿fucsia, era? Tú tenías un labial de ese color, ¿no es así?

Ashido parpadea, confundida con el cambio de tema. —Ehm, ¿sí...? Es bonito, mi color favorito, ya sabes, pero creo que me conviene más usar un color más

Pero Ashido no llega a completar la idea de un color que más le favorecería cuando Sero le atrapa los labios en un beso. Pasa un rato y el beso se prolonga incluso cuando Ashido no termina de procesarlo y apenas reacciona. O es que Sero se separa oportunamente, cuando Ashido atina a entender que la está besando. Que la había besado, pues.

—Tenías razón, Ashido —risueño, Sero, murmura, casi como balbuceando, no sabiendo lo que dice. No sabiendo lo que hace, le vuelve a tratar de apartar los cabellos del rostro. _Qué gesto tan más inútil_ —. Tienes razón.

Ella no puede hacer más que, perpleja, mirarlo sin entender. —¿Qué dices...? ¿De qué me hablas?

—Se trata, la canción, habla del color. "Del sabor a fucsia que tienen tus besos."

Y aquello era solo una pequeña parte de la letra. Una sola frase, de toda la melodía, que parecía, de un modo u otro, acertada. A parte de su situación. Del amor que había entre ellos demostrado en besos. Besos sabor a fucsia que calaban los huesos y Sero amaba. Se enamoraba, cada vez más, de cada uno de ellos y aquellos incluso que no eran necesariamente en la boca, aquellos besos que ni siquiera involucraban a sus labios tanto como a sus ojos cada que la miraban a ella. Eran sus favoritos, los que más le regalaba. Ashido no percatándose por completo que estos eran los que más la enamoraban.

Sero se relame los labios, recogiendo el sabor de los de Ashido en ellos. Se sonríe y la mira, sonriéndole a ella con profundo cariño. —¿Me repites cuál se supone que es el color de tu piel? Sabes que no entiendo de esas variaciones de colores, gamas infinitas, pero tú debes de tener razón con eso que dices. No todos los rosas son iguales al tuyo.

 _« Del sabor a fucsia que tienen tus besos »_

Ashido se toma un par de segundos más antes de reírse, divertida. Encantada con todos los gestos y palabras que le hace y da él, incluso cuando se siente aún muy avergonzada y está más que colorada. Y el hecho de que aún con las miles de veces que ha tratado de explicarle a él todos los colores todavía él no parezca diferenciar entre un rosa salmón y un rosa coral. —Llámalo color Mina, así no se te olvidará. Espero —agrega con tono divertido.

—Esa es una gran idea. Entonces no lo olvidaré —Sero le guiña un ojo y se ríe con ella.

 _« Del sabor a Mina que tienen tus besos »_

Solo uno de sus audífonos sigue repitiendo el murmullo lejano de la melodía de la canción. Como un fuerte presagio. Y es sólo uno de ellos porque los audífonos de Sero llevaban tiempo rotos y uno de ellos ya no producía ni un sonido.

Así que, como en la mayoría de sus berrinches, Ashido estaba equivocada. Sero había tenido todos sus sentidos puestos en ella, desde el inicio.

Pero algo como eso no importaba, igual Sero siempre consentiría a su chica caprichosa.


End file.
